I'm choosing Alex I'll always choose Alex
by everydaydreamer
Summary: Set during season 2 episode 15: Origins. Nikita realizes how much Alex means to her.  Ok, this is now an M fiction, so if it says T it's because my computer's being a gowl and won't change the cert for me
1. I'll always choose Alex

_**Now this is my first ever FF so go easy on me, and please review. It is set during season 2 episode 15: Origins. It picks up from where Nikita is trying to get Carla to put down the tablet...**_

"Carla, what are you doing?" asked a nervous Nikita walking closer to Carla. "Something I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to destroy Amanda" Carla's finger moved closer to the button on the tablet and Nikita moved closer to her. "Whoa whoa whoa wait!" pleaded Nikita. "Put the tablet down, lady!" ordered Birkhoff as he pointed his gun at her.

"Is that what you want Nikita? You want to kill me to save Amanda?" Nikita slowly kept advancing on Carla. "Birkhoff, just put the gun down, I can handle her." Birkhoff shook his head "I hate to tell you this but your friend, is cuckoo for a certain cereal" Nikita turned to face him. "Just put the gun down and disable the tablet" pleaded Nikita. "I can't do that, the audio file has already been uploaded to the hotel system" cried Birkhoff in frustration.

"You see, it's our only chance while he's in _that _hotel" grinned Carla. "If you do this, Alex loses her support; she could die!" said Nikita with the pain in her eyes of the thought of a world without Alex.

"You've already blinded the cameras, Michael's on his way with support and from what I can see she is already capable of handling herself" said Carla confidently. "Wait, just wait until we find out she's Ok" pleaded Nikita once again with a tear coming to her eye. "We can't wait that long. With Amanda, you never know when you're going to get another shot. She **always **finds a way out, which means we have to take her down, NOW!"

"Which brings us back to: Put my hardware down, Bitch!" said Birkhoff still pointing his gun at Carla.

"Carla, you have my word. We will get, Amanda" Nikita wasn't able to hold strong, her voice was quivering now.

"You said it yourself, she's losing her funding. If she hooks up with the Russians, then there's no way for me to save the program!" shouted Carla, losing her cool. Nikita realised that she couldn't save Carla now, it was too late.

"Carla, I'm going to ask you one last time to put, the tablet, down" ordered Nikita. You could hear the click from Birkhoff's gun as he took the safety off. "So you are choosing Amanda over me? What have you become?"

Nikita couldn't hold it in any longer, the tears started running down her cheeks. "I'm not choosing Amanda! I'm choosing Alex! No matter what, I will **always **choose Alex!" shouted Nikita with the tears streaming now.

Birkhoff had never seen Nikita cry before. He was concerned and also scared. What did this mean? Why did this make her cry? Out of all the situations they had been in, why was this, the one that made her break?

"Do it" said Nikita looking directly at Carla, "but don't say I didn't warn you". There was a few seconds of dead silence before Carla put down the tablet and stepped away. "It makes me sick, what you've become" spat Carla as Birkhoff ran over to retrieve the tablet.

"Well at least I'm not deranged into thinking there's still a chance of saving Division" Nikita grabbed her gun off the table and hid it under her shirt. "Will you be able to manage here? Because I'm going to help Michael with Alex" Birkhoff nodded. "As long as I can lock her in the spare room" he smiled. "Whatever you need to do, do it; I don't care as long as she doesn't pull another stunt like that". And with that, she left.

"Michael, where are you?" asked Nikita through her earwig. "I'm parked outside the exit to the car park. There's no sign of Alex yet".

Nikita got out of her car and headed straight for the car park. "What are you doing?" asked Michael. "I'm going to find Alex. If I need you, I'll let you know" Michael rolled his eyes "I don't think that's wise".

Nikita didn't answer. Just as Michael was about to repeat his sentence, he heard gunshots. He rolled down the window, set up his rifle and waited.

"Alex!" shouted Nikita running over to the girl. "Nikita? What are you doing here?" asked a confused Alex. "Getting you out of here, that's what" Alex smiled to her-self before jumping up and shooting one of the Gogol henchmen.

"So what's you escape plan?" asked Alex ducking down again. "Well, I don't really have one" laughed Nikita.

"What? **You **don't have a plan? Now that's a new one" joked Alex. "I suppose we should get these guys off our backs" said Nikita as she peered out around the corner of the wall and taking three shots at another henchman.

"I'll cover you" Alex nodded. "On three: One. Two...Three!" shouted Nikita as they both got to their feet and ran. Alex shot one of the men in the shoulder, causing him to drop his weapon and fall to the ground in agony.

Nikita took out two more Gogol agents before she followed on after Alex.

Michael heard the gunshots and readied his gun. Then they came running out with three agents perusing them. Michael picked them off, one by one. Nikita led Alex to her car and started driving.

"We're OK. Thanks for the support. We'll meet you back at the house". "I'll see you there" said Michael happily.

"So why did you come to 'rescue' me?" asked Alex smiling. Nikita shrugged her shoulders "Because you're my partner and was in need of assistance." Alex looked out the window and smiled, then looked back to Nikita and asked "But how did you know I was in need of assistance?" and raised her eyebrow.

Nikita shrugged her shoulders again. "Don't shrug your shoulders! C'mon, tell me, how did you know?" Nikita decided not to tell Alex about Carla, and instead just told her "I had an inkling."

"Thanks" said Alex as she put her hand on Nikita's arm. "I don't know what I'd do without you".

A warm feeling ran through Nikita as Alex's hand rested on her arm. She felt so happy to know that Alex was safe with her, to know that she could protect her.

"Where's Nikita?" asked Birkhoff when Michael walked in. "She's said she'd meet us back here. Where's Carla?" asked Michael looking around. "You mean Britney Spears?" Michael looked at Birkhoff raising a brow. "What?" Birkhoff stood up and walked over to the fridge and took out a bear. "She completely lost it and hijacked my tablet. She was going to play the recording of Ari over the hotel com system. She wanted to get Ari killed to cut off Amanda's funding."

"What did Nikita do?" asked Michael walking over to Birkhoff. "She gave her an ultimatum. Put down the tablet, or let me shoot her" Michael shook his head "Wait, she was going to let you shoot her? No way, no way would Nikita do that."

"That's what I thought, but then she got all fired up and started crying..." Michael cut him off before he could finish "She started crying!" Birkhoff nodded his head, "I know, freaked me out too!"

Michael started pacing back and forth. "What made her cry?" "Carla accused her of choosing Amanda over her, and Nikita just lost it saying, and I quote: 'I'm not choosing Amanda! I'm choosing Alex! No matter what, I will **always **choose Alex!' then she started crying".

Michael stopped pacing. "Has this happened before? Like, maybe when I was in London?" Birkhoff put down his beer to think. "No. I've never seen her like this...Actually, wait. Remember when you first started sponging off me?" "You mean, when we became allies?" Michael corrected "Yeah. Well one of those nights, Nikita came home and she looked like she had been crying, but that's the only other time I can remember" stated Birkhoff.

Michael started to think back "I remember that night. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me that she did something bad that she'd live to regret for the rest of her life. But she wouldn't tell me what she did."

Just then Nikita and Alex walked in. "I think you should find out what's going on" whispered Birkhoff to Michael.

"Everything Ok?" asked Birkhoff. "Yeah fine, thanks, but tired. I'm gunna try and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning" smiled Alex as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Would you look at the time, NCIS is on. I'm just gunna go watch that, um, in my room" said Birkhoff grabbing a bag of chips and leaving them alone.

"Why do I get the feeling he was trying to give us some 'alone time'?" asked Nikita laughing. "Because he is, I need to ask you something" said Michael walking closer to Nikita. "What do you want to ask me?" "Why were you crying earlier on?" Nikita stiffened. "So that's why Birkhoff left the room. He was scared that I was going to kill him" said Nikita trying to lighten the mood.

"At least tell me what you did that you'll regret for the rest of your life?" asked Michael seriously. Nikita looked walked away from Michael. "Why are you asking me this now?" Michael looked concerned. "Because I think it's linked with something that happened tonight".

Nikita felt a pang of guilt shoot through her, and she didn't know why. Michael was right, why she was crying tonight was the same reason why she was crying back then. Alex. She shot Alex so Amanda wouldn't ask any questions as to why Alex hadn't retrieved the Black box. She still regretted it to this day. There must have been something else she could have done. Alex must have hated her, how did she ever forgive her?

"Nikita? Are you going to answer my question?" asked Michael walking over to Nikita now. "I was just worried about Alex" replied Nikita. Michael wasn't satisfied with this answer.

"What about the regret?" Nikita shook her head "I'd rather keep that in the past. I don't want to talk about it". "Just tell me, because I'm not going to stop until I get an answer" stated Michael.

Alex woke up thirsty and walked out to the stairs where she could hear Nikita and Michael talking. Just as she was about to walk down, she heard her name being mentioned, so she sat down and listened.

"I told you, I was just worried about Alex" said Nikita dismissively. "Birkhoff said you were crying. Why would you be crying over Alex?" Nikita started walking away. "Nikita! Why were you crying over Alex?" "Because I didn't want her to get hurt!" shouted Nikita.

"Neither do I, none of us do. This situation was just like all of the other messes we get into, what made you cry at this one?"

"Because it would have been my fault! I was the one that told Birkhoff to record the conversation. So if Carla uploaded it, it would have been my fault, and I couldn't betray Alex again, not after what I did to her back then".

Michael took Nikita's hand "What happened? What did you do to her?"

Alex was listening intently to the conversation. She heard everything that was said. She didn't feel angry or betrayed, she only felt guilty, guilty for causing Nikita so much pain and emotional grief. She had the urge to go down and hug Nikita, let her know that everything's all right, that she doesn't have to feel bad about what she did, that she understands.

"I shot Alex" said Nikita with tears beginning to roll down her face. "And I'll never forgive myself for that".

Michael stood there, holding Nikita's hands, confused once again. "You shot Alex? But why?" asked Michael.

"So Amanda wouldn't ask her why she hadn't retrieved the Black box from me. I should never have shot her, there must have been another way" cried Nikita.

Michael pulled her in close to him and wrapped his arms around her. "You did what you had to, to keep her safe from Amanda and she forgave you for it. She's upstairs right now, safe and sound".

Alex was beginning to tear up her-self, listening to how Nikita was feeling. She decided to go and tell Nikita that everything was Ok when Carla came out.

"I hope you're crying over betraying me. Thanks to you, Amanda's probably plotting her next strike on us as we speak" said Carla with anger in her tone.

"How did you get out of your room?" asked Michael. "Out of her room?" asked Nikita wiping her eyes. "Um, Birkhoff said he locked her in the spare room" stated Michael. "I picked up a few tricks while I was in Division" laughed Carla.

"What are you doing here anyway, what do you want?" asked Michael. "I just want to see the girl that would make the great Nikita screw over the one person who took her in when no one else would" grinned Carla.

"I think it's about time you leave, don't you think?" said Michael as he approached her. Carla ran to the stairs and saw Alex at the top. "Well there she is in the flesh" smiled Carla. "You must be Alex".

Nikita walked over to the stairs and saw Alex standing at the top. They made eye contact and Nikita could still see the water in Alex's eyes from the unshed tears.

"You must be something quiet special to make Nikita threaten to kill me" sneered Carla. "That's enough" shouted Michael grabbing her by the arm. "I'm taking you back to where we found you, it's where you belong".

"Guys could you keep it down, Gibbs is just about to get a conf...What's going on out here? How did she get out?" asked Birkhoff appearing from his room. "We're taking her back to the city. We no longer need her here" said Michael.

"Oh that's right, use me up and throw me away when you're done. Such nice people you all are" said Carla. "What do you expect, lady. Don't mess with the lions, because you'll get eaten" teased Birkhoff.

"I hope you rot in hell for what you've become Nikita" spat Carla as Michael dragged her out. "I'll go help him" said Birkhoff following Michael out to the car.

When they left, Alex finally walked down to Nikita. "Are you Ok?" asked Alex placing her hand on Nikita's shoulder. Once again, a rush of warmth ran through Nikita at the feel of Alex's hand on her.

"How long were you there for?" asked Nikita. "Long enough" replied Alex. Nikita's head dropped. "I thought this was obvious, but I'll say it again: I forgive you. I don't want you to feel guilty or sad about what happened. I understand why you did what you did".

Nikita was trying her best to hold back the tears. Alex took a deep breath. "I care about you. I care about you a lot more than I thought I did. I don't want to see you in pain because of me. So please, forgive your-self" said Alex as her hand slid from Nikita's shoulder to her face.

She tried her best, but a tear escaped. Alex saw this, and gently wiped it away with her thumb. There was so much racing through Nikita's mind, but somehow, Alex seemed to calm her, make her feel safe.

"I care about you too" said Nikita looking into Alex's eyes. "I know" smiled Alex warmly. Nikita turned her whole body to face Alex and she hugged her. "I care about you so much" she whispered, hoping that Alex wouldn't hear, but she did.

Alex pulled out, with one hand still on Nikita's face, gently caressing her cheek with her thumb, and the other hand holding her close. Nikita was not used to not being in control. She didn't like this, but yet, she did.

She looked into Alex's blue eyes and felt another surge run through her. She slowly leaned in to kiss her. She could feel her warm breath against her skin and only centimetres away from her lips, the door opened. There was a slight delay before they let go of one another. A familiar voice called out. "Hello? Alex? Nikita?"

It was Sean.

_**So what did you think of the first chapter? If there's any mistakes, just ignore them, it's kinda late (or early in the morning) to proof read it. So please review and let me know what you think, or let me know if you have any requests. They will all be read and taken in to account. Thank you!**_


	2. What just happened?

_**Thanks for the review **__angelwings202__. __**I'm going to try and keep it following the TV show's storyline. But If I'm going to update regularly then I might be veering away from it. Hope you enjoy and please review!**_

She looked into Alex's blue eyes and felt another surge run through her. She slowly leaned in to kiss her. She could feel her warm breath against her skin and only centimetres away from her lips, the door opened. There was a slight delay before they let go of one another. A familiar voice called out. "Hello? Alex? Nikita?"

It was Sean.

"There you are. I met Michael and Birkhoff outside, they said you were in here" Sean paused when he noticed the look on Nikita's face. "Did I interrupt something? I'll give you some privacy if you want?" said Sean concerned.

"No, it's Ok. What are you doing here anyway?" asked Alex. "I'm your bodyguard, for when you go home" smiled Sean.

Alex turned to Nikita "Bodyguard? Are you serious?" Nikita nodded. "I'm not letting you go to Russia on your own".

"Sean's navy seal 6, someone is guaranteed to take a photo of him when he hangs around with me and it will blow his covert status!" exclaimed Alex.

"Um, I'm standing right here" said Sean waving his hand "And anyway that's not a problem: My identity came out with the whole Gates House coverage, although I can't say I have my own hash-tag like somebody I know".

Alex smiled "What are you really doing here?" she asked seriously while folding her arms. He dropped his head.

"The last remaining evidence that links Senator Pierce to Oversight is all recorded on the Black box, and the last place you saw that Black box was at The Udinov Estate, where you're going" replied Nikita.

"What if he blows my cover?" stated Alex. "Hey! I knew the deal when I came here: Job 1. Keep you safe and Job 2. Make sure you get your Mom. So relax, don't be scared" smiled Sean warmly.

"Why would I be scared?" asked Alex defensively. "Because you're scared that you won't be able to convince her to come with you, you're afraid that she won't see things your way. But she will. When she sees how much you've done to save her, she will" said Sean placing a hand on Alex's arm to comfort her.

"You better get some sleep, you're flight's early in the morning" said Nikita walking over to Sean and Alex. "Mind if I raid the refrigerator? I'm starving" asked Sean walking over to the kitchen. "Sure, help your-self" smiled Nikita. "Thanks" shouted Sean, already rooting through the fridge.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning" said Alex looking directly at Nikita. "Night" said Nikita returning the gaze. She watched as Alex walked up the stairs and disappeared to her room.

"Hey, um, who was that lady Michael and Birkhoff were with outside?" asked Sean making a sandwich.

Nikita decided to bring Carla back, she acted too fast. Carla deserved a second chance.

"Make your-self at home, I'll be back in a few" said Nikita walking out to the garage.

"'Make your-self at home', don't mind if I do" smiled Sean taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Michael, wait!" shouted Nikita as she ran over to the car. "Bring her back inside. She made a mistake, she deserves a second chance".

"She doesn't deserve a second chance, no way are we letting her off" argued Michael. "Michael please, for me" begged Nikita.

Birkhoff was leaning against the car on the tablet and suddenly got a strange look on his face. "Uh, guys. I hate to interrupt this lover's spat, but I'm after picking up another homicide on the Shadow-Walker" Michael looked confused "So?"

"So, there were three related homicides, all in the Tri-State area. In each case the victims were grabbed at home and bodies dumped in different locations".

"You found a serial killer?" asked Nikita. "With a taste for victims that work for a certain, Black Ops program named Division" said Michael.

Nikita looked at Birkhoff and Michael confused and in shock. "Someone's declared open season on Division and there killing agents at random?" asked Nikita. "It's a good day to be rogue" smiled Birkhoff.

"This isn't random. All of these agents were part of a task force that I hand-picked. Percy ordered me to set it up when he got all paranoid about Sergei Semak setting up a private army" said Michael.

"Good call" smiled Birkhoff. "This means I know who the next target is" said Michael. "Sucks to be them" joked Birkhoff.

"Well, not today" said Nikita standing up. Birkhoff rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air "Oh C'mon! Not again with the rescuing and the saving!"

"We could use this to possibly build another alliance" smiled Nikita. "We _could_ use another ally" remarked Michael.

"This place is right for a rebellion, especially when Division's on the ropes" smiled Nikita confidently. "Great" said Birkhoff sarcastically.

Alex came downstairs to find Sean asleep on the couch in his underwear. She shook her head and smiled. Then she got an idea. Alex ran over to the sink and filled a glass of cold water. She tiptoed over to couch where Sean was still sleeping and tipped the glass only to have Sean knock the glass out of her hand and smash on the ground.

"What was that for?" complained Alex. "You know what" smiled Sean. Alex shook her head. "We're going in ten, so get dressed".

"Are you going to clean that up or will I?" asked Sean smiling and gesturing his hand towards the broken glass and spilled water on the floor.

"Just put on some clothes" said Alex shaking her head. "Hey, where's Nikita?"

"Uh, I think she went with Michael on some sort of rescue mission. Birkhoff's on the computer in his room. Oh, and that lady is in the spare room" said Sean buttoning up his shirt.

"Carla? What's she doing back here?" asked Alex. "I dunno, but Michael and Birkhoff weren't too happy about it".

Alex walked over to the waste bin with the broken glass wondering why Nikita would bring Carla back. But then she realised. Carla helped Nikita in her darkest days, she got her off drugs. Nikita will forever be in her debt, that's why she wouldn't let Michael throw her out.

"You ready to go?" asked Sean holding a case. "Uh, yeah. Let me just grab my..." "Case" interrupted Sean holding up the case in front of him. "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Alex walking over to take her case off Sean. "I'll start up the car" and just then, Michael arrived in supporting Nikita.

"Nikita! What happened?" asked Alex dropping her case and running over to the brunette's aid.

"Patrick got her with a knife" replied Michael. "It's Ok, he only grazed me" said Nikita trying to calm Alex down. "You better get going, you don't want to miss your flight" said Nikita as Michael put her sitting down on the couch.

"I'm not going anywhere" said Alex sitting down beside her. "You have to, Ari and the press are expecting you. What about your mother?" replied Nikita.

Alex dropped her head. "See. Now go, I'm going to be fine" smiled Nikita placing a hand on Alex's.

Sean called Michael over. "She has to go" said Sean worried. "She will, just give her a few minutes with Nikita and she'll convince her" smiled Michael.

"I don't want to leave you" said Alex still looking at the floor. "I told you, I'll be fine. I'll be up and about in an hour or so" smiled Nikita. "I know, but I still don't want to leave you" said Alex now staring into Nikita's eyes.

"I understand. I don't want you to go either, but you have to and I'll see you when you get back".

Alex took one more look at Nikita before she got to her feet. "I'll call you when I get there" "I'll be waiting" whispered Nikita.

"Didn't I tell you she'd talk her round?" smiled Michael confidently. Sean shook his head laughing.

_**So nothing exciting happened in this chapter, but I had to put it in to keep with the storyline. What do you think of Nalex or Salex? I'm a Nalex shipper but you never know...Please review!**_


	3. Back Home

_**So I decided to get cracking on the next chapter. Sorry about the lack of action in the previous one, but I'll try and add some interesting stuff for this one. Thanks **__angelwings202 __**for the review, I'll see where it goes relationship-wise, there may be a few. **__**And whatever ye do: Don't forget to REVIEW!**_

"So Percy's kidnapping Division agents and framing Gogol?" asked Birkhoff confused. "When you said Division is right for the rebellion, that's exactly what Percy's hoping for. His attacks are specifically designed to attack Amanda's leadership" stated Michael.

"That means Percy knows about Amanda and Ari's secret" said Nikita looking at all the faces in the room.

"But how? I mean, we only figured it out because I saw Ari at Alex's press conference last week" said Carla. Michael and Birkhoff were still not happy about having her there and included in their conversations, but if that's what Nikita wanted, then they couldn't argue.

"Just because you couldn't remember, doesn't mean Percy stopped digging. He must have found out some other way" said Nikita looking at Carla.

Just then, the computer beeped. "We've got an incoming call. It's Alex" said Birkhoff typing on the computer. He set the call up on the flat-screen.

"Alex" smiled Nikita. "I see you're up and about. How are you feeling?" Alex's question was directed at Nikita. "Didn't I tell you I would be Ok" joked Nikita. Alex smiled to her-self.

"Are you all set to get back to the estate?" asked Michael. Alex smiled at Nikita before she looked at Michael and answered. "Yeah. Sean's in the car as we speak. I better get going. I just wanted to check-in to make sure Nikita was alright".

"Well don't worry. Our Nikki is a tough cookie" joked Birkhoff. "I'll call you again later to let you know how it goes" said Alex and with that the screen went blank.

"Well at least one thing is going to plan" remarked Michael. Then the computer started beeping again. "Aren't we popular".

"It's Amanda!" exclaimed Birkhoff. "Put her on speaker phone" said Nikita.

"My agents think Gogol is responsible for the hits. I can't tell them who is, so I need you to bring me Percy" ordered Amanda.

"Now what makes you think we're going to help you?" asked Michael smugly. "I happen to have someone that I'm sure you'd just _love _to help" There was a silence before he spoke.

"Nikita, it's me" Birkhoff turned off the sound before speaking "Isn't that Fletcher?" Nikita turned back on the sound. "Nice trick, pulling up some old recordings of Ryan, but we won't fall for that" said Nikita confidently.

"No. Listen, the first time we met was in that bunker in Chile. I asked who you were, and you said Nikita. You hung up on me" Nikita froze with a tear coming to her eye. All eyes were on her. She shook her head in disbelief and put her hand to her mouth. "Ryan".

"Here's the offer: You bring me Percy, and I'll give you Ryan. Deal?" said Amanda emotionless.

"Bring you Percy?" asked Michael. "Unfortunately, I need him alive to answer for his crimes. So do we have ourselves a deal?" asked Amanda once again. "You got a deal" said Nikita. Carla looked at Nikita in disbelief and stormed out.

"How do you suppose we lose the press?" asked Sean whispering in Alex's ear. "Just follow my lead" smiled Alex.

"Enjoy this beautiful art collection while I excuse myself" said Alex slipping down the corridor.

"Well that was easy" laughed Sean. "No one questions a girl that 'excuses' her-self" grinned Alex.

"Where we going?" asked Sean. "The back stairs, they lead to the wing where my mother is kept. Now these two guards..." "Hey guys! Hey I'm guarding Alexandra so I'm a little bit jumpy and I kinda took that rude comment as a threat, and I kicked your ass" interrupted Sean as he approached the two guards.

One of the guards muttered _what did he say_ in Russian to the other and while they were distracted, Sean knocked them out.

"What did he say?" Joked Sean as Alex led him up the stairs smiling.

They walked into Alex's mother's room. There were wilted flowers in vases all over the room. She wasn't there, and hadn't of been for a while.

"He took her" said Alex as she left the room and headed back to Ari's office.

"You moved my mother, where?" demanded Alex. "No, the protection detail checked on her last night when she was in bed" said Ari confused.

"Well they're incompetent, and so is your florist. Those flowers up there are at least two weeks past their sell-by date" replied Sean.

"Semak must have moved her without telling me" said Ari shaking his head. Alex turned around "Uh, I don't believe you".

"I never would have risked moving her. Not with all the cameras pointed at your family right now" "That means Semak doesn't trust you, which means I can't trust you". While Alex and Ari were arguing, Sean used a device that was able to copy Ari's hard-drive.

"The timeline on Semak's death must be moved up. I have a mole planted deep in a foreign intelligence service that is waiting to be activated. His death will be pinned on them" stated Ari.

"Who is it?" asked Alex. "You don't need to know" insisted Ari. "We're done here" said Sean when he was finished uploading the hard-drive and opened the door.

"What the hell was that? I wasn't done with him" complained Alex when they left the room.

"He's not going to tell you where she is. Remember that gear I brought to wipe the Black box? Well I just used it to copy Ari's hard-drive. If he won't give us answers, we'll just get them ourselves" smirked Sean.

"So how are we going to find Percy?" asked Birkhoff spinning in his chair. Nikita looked at Birkhoff and Michael "Through Carla".

"Through, Carla?" asked Michael confused. Nikita nodded "She's been informing Percy. I don't know for how long, but when I mentioned Percy knowing about Amanda and Ari, did you see her reaction?"

"So how do you suppose we find him?" asked Michael. "By tracking her texts and calls" said Birkhoff running over to the computer.

"So what, do we feed her fake info in a hope that she'll send it on to Percy?" asked Michael. "That's exactly what we'll do" said Nikita folding her arms.

"So we're taking the bitch down?" ask Birkhoff smiling. Nikita threw him a dirty look. "I mean, are we, um you know what I mean" said Birkhoff waving his hand.

Michael let out a smirk "So what's the plan?"

"Do you have the hard-drive?" asked Alex as she put her case down by the door. "Yeah, but I don't get why we have to leave?" asked Sean walking over to Alex.

"I want to get back" replied Alex. Sean took Alex's hand "Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Sean.

"What do you mean?" "I mean, you've been acting kinda weird since last night" Alex looked confused. "I'm fine"

"Is there something going on, between you and Nikita, did something happen last night?" asked Sean holding both of Alex's hands now.

She felt a shiver run through her. What was Sean asking? Did he think they kissed? Because they nearly did, does that count as something?

"No. Nothing happened. Now can we go?" said Alex trying to loosen Sean's grasp. "I know that something's going on, and it's upsetting you. I'm gunna find out eventually, so you should just tell me" said Sean moving in closer to Alex.

Alex stared into Sean's eyes, tears welling in her blue eyes. "I don't know what's going on. And it scares me".

"You don't know what's going on with what?" asked Sean worried. "With Nikita, with Nikita and I. I really care about her, and I don't know what to do about it. All these feelings just came outta nowhere and knocked me sideways. I'm scared Sean, I don't know what to do" Tears were rolling down Alex's cheeks now.

Sean pulled Alex in close to him, and hugged her protectively. "Don't be scared. Just let her know how you feel. Just don't be scared".

"Why are you helping me? This isn't part of your job" said Alex still crying. "Because I'm your friend, and I care about you. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. So get that into your stubborn head" smiled Sean.

Alex let Sean hold her. She felt safe in his arms, she could trust him. So she just stood there hugging him. Sean was her bodyguard. Sean was her friend. Sean cared about her, so she just let him hold her. Hold her until she didn't need to be held anymore.

_**Sorry about the short chapter. But I'll try and update tomorrow-ish. Ok, I'll aim for Wednesday-ish. I'm going to let two romances play out for Alex (ye know who they are) and see which one I prefer. Please Review!...Ps If you want spoilers, just ask!**_


	4. Packing again?

_**First of all, thanks for all the great reviews! I would like to make this clear though, when I'm updating at 3am I do NOT do a full proof read myself. I spell check, and glance over it, so if there are grammatical mistakes, I'm sorry. AND some of the grammatical mistakes are purposely put in slang like "gunna" and so on. AND I'm only a youngin (Irish slang) so go easy on me. I would also like to state that I am a Nalex shipper and had always intended it to be a Nalex story, but there will be a few twists and turns. Now before I start (sorry about the babbling) I would like to give a shout out to a few reviewers. **__Tsukanda__** - I hope this cleared things up for you and same for you **__Kellie13__**. And **__Lizzyyyy__**, you read my mind. Thanks to everyone else that reviewed and I didn't mention. Anyway...**_

"We're meeting Amanda at the old Wilkinson Warehouse by the docks" informed Michael. "I'm tracking the dead agent's chip now" said Birkhoff. "Could you please not call him 'The dead agent'" asked Michael. "Well it doesn't really make a difference now" said Birkhoff shrugging his shoulders.

Carla slipped out of the living room and into her bedroom to text Percy and in-form him about Birkhoff tracking the chip.

When she returned to the living room, Birkhoff let out a shout of joy. "We got it! I'm sending the address to your car's GPS. You better get going" beamed Birkhoff.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Carla. "To get Percy" Nikita forced a smile when really all she wanted to do was l ask Carla why she betrayed her.

"We'll be back soon. Get the place ready" said Michael as he went out the door.

"The Lamb is coming home for the slaughter" joked Birkhoff.

"There's nothing on it. It's just a whole load of security schedules" complained Alex as she scrolled through Ari's hard-drive.

"Go into that" said Sean pointing at an Email labelled Classified. Alex clicked on it and up popped a file from MI6.

"Ari said that he had a mole deep undercover in a foreign agency that he could pin Semak's death on. This must be the mole" Alex said as she clicked on a link attached. A picture of the agent popped up. It was Cassandra Ovechkin.

Alex froze. Nikita had shown Alex a picture of Cassandra and Max when she was filling her in on what happened with Michael.

Sean noticed Alex's sudden silence. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, well, Michael does" said Alex getting up off the couch. "Are you going to tell me how he knows her?"

Alex was pacing back and forth. "They, um, this is kind of complicated. She's the mother of Michael's son".

Sean was the silent one now. Alex stopped pacing "Now can we go home?" "I thought this was your home?" asked Sean. "Not anymore" said Alex pacing again.

"We'll get the first flight in the morning, just stay the night" said Sean getting up and walking over to Alex.

"No. I want to go, now" said Alex rushing to the bedroom and packing her case. Sean followed her in.

"Calm down. You can call Michael and let him know. But for now, just stay" Sean was grabbing hold of Alex's hands, trying to calm her down.

"I don't want to stay the night. I want to leave NOW!" shouted Alex shaking off Sean's hands.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help. If you want to go, then we'll go. Just don't take it out on me!" said Sean walking back out to the laptop.

Alex put her hand on her face and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, you were only trying to help"

Sean closed the laptop and turned around. "I'm only trying to help you". "I know. But can we please, just, go" said Alex exasperated.

"You packed?" asked Sean. Alex nodded. "Then let's go" smiled Sean s he opened the door for her.

Just as he closed the door, Alex turned around. "Thanks for doing this for me, I do appreciate it".

"I'm just doing my job" said Sean, beginning to walk to the elevator. "No, you're being a good friend" said Alex placing her hand on his arm.

"I'm glad we're going home anyway" said Sean getting into the elevator. "Why's that? I thought you wanted to stay?" asked Alex confused.

"I only wanted to stay for your sake. I want to go home because I miss the food" smiled Sean.

Alex laughed "A Navy Seal complaining about food? What has the world come to?"

"All I'm saying is, I'd kill for a hamburger and decent fries right now" joked Sean.

"You and me both" smiled Alex.

_**Sorry about the really boring and uneventful chapter. But I promise the next one will be full of action(and I don't just mean in the bedroom*wink wink*). Don't forget to review!**_


	5. The mole and the mole

_**I'm getting such great reviews so thanks! And I'm just after looking at the chapters in the format on FF and I realised that the scenes run into each other, so sorry about that, I'll try and fix it. I'm not going to babble on, so I'll just go straight into it...**_

"He's heavier than he looks" said Nikita putting Percy on the chair Birkhoff had set up for him. "Well maybe that's because he's been able to eat what he wants now that he's out of his cell in Division" joked Michael.

"How's the 'graze'?" asked Birkhoff concerned. "It's fine. He's just heavy" laughed Nikita.

"Can I do the honours?" asked Birkhoff walking over to Percy with smelling salts. "Be my guest" smiled Nikita.

Birkhoff broke the smelling salts under Percy's nose and the man awoke shocked.

"Hey boss, how you doing? Actually, I meant..." and Birkhoff went to punch his old boss in the face, only to be countered by Percy and head-butted in the fist.

The Tech cried out in pain and anguish "It just, healed". Nikita patted him on the back as he walked away.

"Pathetic" said Percy rolling his eyes. "Carla, look at you: Teaming up with the Motley insurgents. Have they showed you the secret handshake yet?"

"This is not the time to be making jokes" said Carla putting on a good charade. Nikita tried her best not to look upset.

"I can't help it, forgive me. Okay, interrogation, I'm terrified: What do you want to know?" asked Percy uninterestedly.

"Nothing. We just need you to speak into that microphone to confirm you're a happy healthy hostage" said Nikita pointing at the tablet.

"So who am I being brought to?" asked Percy suddenly interested.

"You're being traded for Ryan Fletcher" said Michael. "Fletcher? That's an uneven trade" said Percy sickened.

"He's worth fifty of you!" said Nikita raising her voice. Michael looked at her strangely.

"It's a big victory for Amanda. All her favourite people being in the one place and you think she'll play by the rules? Why don't you give Roan and Patrick a call? That'll make it a party" smiled Percy.

Michael walked over to Percy with a syringe. "Don't worry Percy, if all goes sideways, I'll make sure you die first" smiled Michael as he injected Percy.

"Let's get a move on" said Michael lifting Percy up and carrying him to the car.

"Michael, you keep Percy up with you in the old communications office to the East of the Warehouse. You can bring him down when I get confirmation of Ryan" said Nikita loading her gun.

Carla was following Nikita to the car. "Nikita, I hope that when this is over, you'll see where I was coming from" Nikita stopped and looked at Carla "I do" and walked away.

"I can see eight bodies in the warehouse and another two approaching the communications office" Birkhoff was looking at a satellite feed over the area. "Roan and Patrick" said Nikita sadly, knowing that Carla was truly against them.

"Here it goes" said Michael dragging Percy out of the car.

Carla was listening to them over loudspeaker. "Percy is with them? I thought Michael was keeping him in the communications office" she asked confused. "I guess Nikki changed her mind" said Birkhoff trying to keep a straight face.

Carla walked over to where Percy's phone was left, and when she realised it wasn't there, Birkhoff pulled out his gun.

"We must have hit repeat on the TiVo because here we go again" "Birkhoff, you're making a mistake" pleaded Carla.

"No you did! Nikki knew you were dirty the moment Percy started killing agents. There is no back-channel system: We piggybacked off your text. You gave us the location. But the thing that gets me mad is that after all you've done: She's still going to forgive you, because it's the only thing she knows how to do" said Birkhoff angry.

Carla made a run for the Uzi to her right and let a magazine fly at Birkhoff and breaking the computers. Birkhoff shot her down. When he realised what he did, he ran to help her with the first aid kit.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he said frantically trying to put pressure on the wound.

Ryan started walking towards them, so Michael pushed Percy forward. When Ryan reached them, Michael cut the rope around his hands and Nikita threw her arms around him, and Ryan did the same. The hugged each other for a minute or two before they were interrupted by Division agents opening fire on them.

Michael returned fire "Get to the car! I'll cover you!" he shouted. Nikita handed Ryan a gun "C'mon!" she shouted running towards the car.

Meanwhile, Roan and Patrick had heard the gunshots and were running towards them. They spilt-up and Patrick ended up running into Nikita.

He pulled out two knives and started swiping at Nikita but she countered the swipes by grabbing his left arm and bending his hand back. It snapped and when he let out a cry of pain, she pulled him in and kneed him in the gut. When he bent down to nurse his stomach, she elbowed him hard in the back of the neck, causing him to fall to the floor.

She still had a hold on his arm so she pull it out straight and kicked his elbow against the hinge causing it to snap and fall. When he was on the ground, Nikita grabbed a nearby pole and drove it through his chest.

She stared at him for a moment before she turned to Ryan "Get in the car".

Michael came running towards them and hopped in. "Let's get out of here!" he said as they drove off.

"Birkhoff? Birkho..." Nikita's voice trailed as she saw Carla on the floor in a pool of her own blood. "What happened!" asked Michael.

Birkhoff was covered in blood also, covered in Carla's blood. "She tried to kill me, and I shot her. I tried to help, but..." his voice was trailing now.

Nikita kneeled down beside Carla and held her hand tightly "Just wait; wait till we call a doctor. You're gunna be alright!" she said tending to the wound.

"I'm sorry" said Carla. "Please don't do this" whispered Nikita looking into Carla's eyes now. "I'm sorry" said Carla with her last breath. And with that, she was gone.

Tears of sorrow rolled down Nikita's face. She held Carla's necklace in her hand tightly as she closed Carla's eyes. She shook her head, still crying, knowing that Carla meant her last words: I'm sorry.

"We've set up another safe-house. You can lie low until this all blows over" said Michael to Ryan.

"Do you think this will ever blow over?" asked Ryan. "It has to" replied Michael.

Birkhoff and Nikita were standing side by side. He turned to her. "I don't know what happened Nikki, I told her to stop, and she wouldn't stop. The gun just went off" he said looking away now.

Nikita nodded her head "Hey, she knew what she was doing, Ok. She knew". "Yeah" replied Birkhoff and Nikita rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hello? Anybody home?" called out Alex walking into the sitting room. Nikita walked in from the decking. "Alex, you're back" she felt a surge of warmth and happiness run through her. Alex walked over to Nikita briskly and hugged her.

"Did you tell her?" asked Michael coming in behind Nikita. "No, she just got in" said Nikita letting go of Alex. "Tell me what?" she asked looking at Nikita and then Michael.

"Carla was shot. She died" said Michael bluntly. Alex looked to Nikita and hugged her again. "I'm here for you" She knew that there was nothing else she could say to make her feel any better, but those words helped Nikita more than she knew.

Sean walked in with a case in his hand "How did you manage to leave this in the car? You never put it down" he joked.

Michael threw him a look and he walked over to them. "Did you tell them?"

Now Michael and Nikita were the ones asking "Tell us what?" Nikita laughed at the coincidence. "No, not right now" said Alex throwing a dirty look Sean's way.

"What's going on?" asked Michael impatiently. "Sorry for letting the cat out of the bag" said Sean.

Alex took Nikita by the hand and led her over to the couch. "Ari told me that he had a mole deep within a foreign agency that he was going to pin Semak's death on".

Michael walked over to the two girls sitting on the couch. "And?" Alex kept looking at Nikita. "Sean downloaded Ari's hard-drive without him knowing. So when we got back to the hotel, we had a look".

"Alex, is there a point to all of this?" asked Michael impatiently. "We found an email titled **Classified**. When we went into it, we found it was from the mole. It was MI6" Alex dropped her head "The mole is Cassandra".

Michael froze. Nikita shook her head "What? How?" Sean sat down beside them and opened up the email to show them. Nikita looked at it "Why?" she asked.

"No, no way. This can't be right. She wouldn't just take the fall for Ari. She wouldn't leave Max. No, I refuse to believe it!" shouted Michael.

Nikita stood up to comfort him but instead he stormed out. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, it's my fault" said Sean with his hand on his head. "It's Ok, we needed to know" said Nikita.

Sean sat down on the couch while Nikita walked over to the kitchen. Alex followed her.

"How do you feel about all of this?" she asked. Nikita shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. But I'm glad you're back". Alex smiled and moved closer to Nikita "I missed you". Now it was Nikita's turn to smile. In fact, she was blushing, and she never blushed.

"I better go see if Michael's alright" she said as she walked past Alex trying to hide her rosy cheeks. She went out on the decking and on to the beach.

Why did she feel this way about Alex? Where did all these feelings come from? How did Alex have **this **type of effect on her? These were all questions that she needed to find answers to, and she was hoping to find them soon, before anyone else got hurt.

_**So I hope you liked that chapter. I'm off to watch the newest episode of Nikita now so I'll try and update as soon as possible. And don't forget to review...:]**_


	6. Swimming Butterflies

_**I cannot thank the reviewers enough. Your reviews actually make my day, AND make me want to update ASAP. Thank you **__Gosh1991 __**that was so sweet. Anyway I should just jump straight in because it was a very eventful episode so I should get cracking (BTW I'm still trying to figure out the whole paragraph spacing problem, so bare with me)...**_

Michael was pacing back and forth while Nikita was using wall filler to cover up the bullet holes in the wall. Then he grabbed his coat. "That's it. I'm going to London to get Max!"

"What are you going to do when you get him? You can't bring him here" said Nikita turning around.

"Why not? It's on the beach, he'll enjoy it" replied Michael. "Why not? Michael, I'm covering bullet holes in the wall with sealer. It isn't safe for him here"

"Well then we'll go away, we'll take him some place far away and safe" Nikita furrowed her brow. "We? I'm not mother material. I can't do this and as long as Gogol know who we are, nowhere is safe".

Michael shook his head "I love you so much, but I also love Max, and he needs me. I'm going to London".

Nikita took Michael's hand "Wait. If Cassandra is going to kill Semak, then you should be going to Russia, not England. Alex and Sean will come with us".

"Alex and Sean?" asked Michael. "Yes, we need them" Michael shook his head "We need to go under the radar. We can't have the cameras pointing at us"

"Alex will be under the radar too. She doesn't want Semak knowing she's back in Russia" said Nikita.

"Why didn't she just stay over there?" asked Michael. "Because she wanted to be here with us" replied Nikita. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she remembered the previous night when Alex said she missed her.

Just then, Alex walked in, all sweaty. "Morning" she smiled taking her earphones out. Nikita couldn't help but stare at her perfect body. She was wearing a purple sports bra and a pair of black Adidas jogging shorts.

Her legs were so long and toned. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and ran down her back. She had her I-pod in an armband. She looked perfect as the light hit her face from the warm sun shining in through the door from outside.

"How was your run?" asked Nikita snapping out of her trance. "It was good. The weather's really nice, I was thinking about going for a swim in the sea if anyone wants to join?" This offer was directed at Nikita.

"Well we were actually getting ready to go to Russia to help Cassandra. Nikita said that you and Sean would come with us. So could you put off the swim for another time?" said Michael abruptly.

"She's not going to take all day, and since when do we actually get a chance to swim in the sea?" said Nikita defensively. "Anytime, we're living in a beach house" said Michael.

"He's right. I'll just hop in the shower" said Alex heading for the stairs. Nikita grabbed a bottle of water and followed her.

She knocked on the door of Alex's room. "Come in" said Alex. Nikita walked in the door to find Alex untying her hair. She just stared at her in complete awe until Alex broke the silence.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked staring at Nikita now. "Uh, yeah, I just wanted to say sorry about Michael, he's just upset about Cassandra and Max. And, I thought you might be thirsty" said Nikita handing Alex the bottle of water.

"Thanks, I am" Alex took the bottle and started drinking the water. Nikita watched as Alex swallowed the water. Alex noticed Nikita staring at her once again, so she stopped drinking and walked over to Nikita.

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?" she asked, almost seductively. A shot of excitement ran through her "Not that I can think of".

Alex came up right in front of Nikita, inches away from her. She held her gaze. "Are you sure?" she asked taking one last step.

How did this girl have such an effect on Nikita, how was she able to make butterflies appear with just a stare, make her heart jump when she says she 'missed her'.

It wasn't just Nikita feeling all of these emotions though, Alex didn't know what she was doing, but what she did know was that she wanted Nikita. She wanted to kiss her, but was afraid of making the first move in case she was rejected. She couldn't deal with rejection right now, not after her mother rejecting her and she especially did not want to get rejected by Nikita: The one person that has been by her side after all this time.

"Alex I..." Nikita was cut off by Sean knocking on the door. "Are you decent?" he joked. Alex rolled her eyes and then looked at the floor "What do you want?"

"Hey if you don't want me coming in that's fine. I was just wondering where Michael was going in such a hurry?" Nikita's eyes opened wide and Alex looked up at her. Nikita went running from the room out past Sean and down the stairs. She was too late, Michael was gone.

"What was all that about?" asked Sean. Alex had her hand on her head "Michael's gone to Russia without us. We're going to have to go after him".

"To sample the vodka?" asked Sean confused. Nikita was walking over to the stairs "No. To help Cassandra" Sean nodded his head when realisation hit. "Well I'm ready to go if you are?"

Alex waved her arms "I stink, so I'll hope in the shower. I'll be ready in twenty" she said as she ran back into her room. The door shut behind her and Sean started walking down the stairs "I hope I didn't interrupt anything between the two of you" he said smiling.

Nikita furrowed her brow "What?" "I'll take that as a yes. Sorry" he said apologetically and walked past her.

What did Sean mean? Did he know something? Was there something to know? Nikita was confused and worried, but she couldn't help but feel happy because of Alex's advance.

She wished that it was just the two of them, so no one could have interrupted them. Not Sean, not Michael...Michael. How could she even think of Alex like that when she was with him?

She needed to figure things out before she'd meet Cassandra and Max again. They didn't need any more complications. She had to talk to Alex.

_**Another short chapter, but don't complain. The sun is shining outside and its 18 degrees, in Ireland, in March. This is unheard of. So I'm going for a walk. I'll get started on the next chapter when I get back. And don't forget to review (You must be sick of me asking you to review by now, but seriously, the reviews DO make my day) Slán!**_


	7. Feed the Seal

_**So I apologise for not updating sooner, but the weather is just so amazing. As I said before: It's like 25 degrees, in Ireland, in March. So I have been doing a lot of outdoor activities. I even got sun-burnt (and head stroke) so that also explains the slow update. Oh and a shout out to a fellow Irish woman (I'm guessing you're girl, if I'm wrong them soz love) **__Gosh1991__**. Anyway…**_

Michael crept up behind the wall. There was a group of agents inside. MI6. And Cassandra was with them. He was still baffled at how she would put her life and Max's in danger, all for Gogol? There had to be more to it than that. He needed answers, and he knew how to get them.

One of the agents walked out past Michael. He followed him. He was walking briskly down the street after a man with a briefcase. They were heading towards Zetrov headquarters. Michael followed him from a safe distance until they went down a dark alleyway. The man that was being tailed by the MI6 agent, pulled a gun, but it was kicked out of his hand by Nikita.

She got into a fight with the man, and the MI6 agent tried to shoot her. Michael was shocked at Nikita's arrival, but he knocked the MI6 agent down. They were rolling on the ground wrestling taking punches on each other. Nikita managed to shoot the man she was fighting and Michael ran over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Nikita smiled "Helping you. And hey, don't ever run off like that again, you had us worried" Michael raised an eyebrow "Us?"

Nikita nodded "Us as in Alex, Sean and I". "I didn't realise that the kids worried about us when they're so hell bent on finding Mommy" he said angrily.

"Don't talk about them that way. Alex deserves to find her mother, and Sean has helped us a lot. So quit it!" shouted Nikita as the MI6 agent approached.

"Who are you? Americans?" asked the agent. Michael glanced at Nikita "CIA". "What are you doing here?" asked the agent. Michael bent down and picked up the briefcase "Same reason as you".

The agent started waving his hands "Whoa whoa whoa wait! That's mine!" "Well now it's ours" "How'd you figure that?" "There's two of us and only one of you" said Nikita as she winked at the agent.

Nikita and Michael arrived in the door of the hotel room. Sean welcomed them in and while the boys were talking, Nikita looked around the suite. Alex appeared from the bedroom. Her face lit up at the sight of Nikita. She ran over to hug her.

"It's so good to see you!" she said while holding Nikita tight. "I only saw you a few hours ago" laughed Nikita. "I know. I just hate being away from you" Alex said quietly so the boys wouldn't hear.

Nikita's heart skipped a beat hearing that. She didn't know how to respond. Then Michael came over holding an envelope.

"This was outside your door" Alex let go of Nikita and took the envelope from his hand. "Fan mail?" asked Sean. Alex shook her head and smiled at Sean, then asked Michael "How did things go with Cassandra? Did you stop the hit?"

"For now, that's why we're here to help you take Semak down, since, you know, we're in the neighbourhood" smiled Nikita.

Alex read the envelope and looked up excited "I did an interview and subtly contacted my mother. It worked. She wants to meet in our family's cabin".

"I'm so happy for you" cried Nikita throwing her arms around Alex. Michael rose an eyebrow "Um, I'm going to get some take-out. Anybody want some?" "Hell yeah! I'll go with you" said Sean excited.

"What about you two?" asked Michael.

Nikita smiled "I'll eat anything" Alex nodded her head "Same".

"We'll be back soon so" he said as he walked out the door. "I wouldn't mind Chinese?" mentioned Sean casually. "Chinese it is then" said Michael. Just before he closed the door and when Sean had left the room Michael turned to Nikita smiling and said "What was that about not being a kid?" Nikita rolled her eyes.

"Kid? That's a bit harsh" smiled Alex. Nikita just laughed. They were completely alone now. No Sean, no Michael, no Birkhoff. It was just Alex and Nikita, and they were happy about this.

Alex took Nikita's hand and looked into her eyes. She looked scared. Nikita held Alex's face with her hand to comfort her. She didn't know why she did this, but it felt right.

Alex opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again. "What's wrong?" asked Nikita, still holding Alex's face with her hand but now caressing her cheek with her thumb.

Alex closed her eyes and dropped her head. "Alex, what is it?" asked Nikita worried.

"I really like that" Nikita furrowed her brow "Like what?" "I like that, what you're doing, rubbing my cheek. It feels nice" her heart skipped another beat.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but for the past...For a long time, I've been feeling something..." Alex was interrupted by her phone. She ignored it but it kept ringing. She rolled her eyes and answered it.

It was Ari. He was informing her that Semak was dead. When she put down the phone, Nikita rushed over to her.

"Who was that?" she asked frantically. "Ari" replied Alex. "What did he say?" asked Nikita looking at Alex strangely.

"Semak is dead" Nikita smiled but then looked at Alex confused. "I thought that is what you wanted?" Alex nodded "I guess I thought I would feel happier, but I just feel..." "Empty?" interrupted Nikita "Revenge is never what you think it would be".

Alex sat down on the couch, and Nikita took a seat beside her. She placed her hand on Alex's lap and looked into her eyes. Instead of saying anything, she moved in closer to Alex and took her face in her hand. She gently caressed Alex's cheek with her thumb once again, and then pulled her face in close to her own. Staring at her mouth, she brushed her lips lightly against Alex's before she kissed her passionately.

Alex also moved her hand to Nikita's face as they kissed. Her other hand wrapped itself around Nikita's waist and held her so carefully like she was a going to crumble without appropriate care.

Alex was resting on Nikita now, their kisses getting more aggressive. They needed air but both refused to stop. Nikita's hand got tangled in Alex's hair, while the other was still holding her face close to her.

Alex's hand trailed from Nikita's face, down her shoulder and around to her back. She rubbed the small of her back and her other hand went down to Nikita's thigh. She pulled Nikita's legs up around her waist and started kissing her neck.

They were locked in an emotional and passionate trance and they weren't going to willingly get out of it anytime soon. Nikita had a surge of adrenaline run through her and she sat up, with her legs still wrapped around Alex's waist. She began to lift up the younger girl's top over her head, and threw it across the room. When Alex was going to do the same, they heard voices from outside the door.

Sean and Michael were back with the food. The girls snapped out of the trance and realised where they were. Alex jumped off the couch and ran into the bedroom. Nikita straightened herself up just as the door opened.

"Sorry we took so long, but the seal over here wanted to go to the buffet" said Michael stressing the word 'seal'. "I was hungry, and it's better value and better selection" said Sean defensively.

Michael looked around the room "Where's Alex?" Nikita's heart started racing "She's in the bedroom" Nikita looked very composed. She was good for keeping a straight face under pressure.

Sean walked over to the table and sat down. He passed by Alex's top on the ground. Nikita walked casually over to it. Alex came out of the bedroom. Her hair was still a bit messy from Nikita's hands getting tangled in it. Nikita smiled to herself at this sight.

"We've got food. Help your-self before the seal takes it" said Michael pointing over to Sean. "Hey! Stop calling me the seal!" snapped Sean. "Why? You are a Navy Seal, aren't you?" said Michael.

While they were fighting Nikita picked up Alex's top and threw it to her. Alex threw it back to her room. When she turned around both Michael and Sean were staring at her.

"What was that all about?" asked Michael raising and eyebrow. Alex looked startled "I uh..." "Was showing me one of her tops: She wanted to know if it went with her jeans" interrupted Nikita.

"But why did she change her top?" asked Sean. Alex's eyes nearly shot out of her head. She could usually keep cool under pressure, but for some reason, she wasn't able to right now.

"Because it didn't go with the jeans" said Nikita calmly. Alex nodded her head. "Well I thought it was fine" said Sean. "Men" said Nikita smiling at Alex.

"Women: I'll never understand them" said Sean shaking his head. "You'll never understand anything Seal" said Michael.

_**So again, I'm really sorry for the wait. It wasn't a great chapter, but it was better than some. And a bit of disappointing news for you the readers: I'm going away for Easter, so this may be the last post for two weeks. Now don't kill me, I'll update as soon as I get back. And guys...Please Review!**_


	8. Bring Gloves

_**I'm baack! Sorry about being A-Wall for the past two weeks but I had a lovely time in Spain with my friend for my birthday. The reviews were driving me crazy (In a good way) because I really wanted to write more. Sadly, I didn't have access to Microsoft Word so I'm going to do an all-nighter if I have to, just for you guys because you've already waited long enough. So please bare-with all the upcoming grammar mistakes because I have only gotten three hours sleep in the past 37 hours. Anyway, enough babbling…**_

"Where's Nikita?" asked a sleepy Alex wandering out from her bedroom. Sean was lying on the couch with a bowl of cereal. "She and Michael left early this morning. They woke me up with all their arguing".

Arguing? Alex thought to herself and then walked over to Sean. "What were they arguing about?" Sean shrugged "Don't know, but it was loud enough to wake me".

Alex's brain started getting to work. What if Michael knew about what happened yesterday? How could he? Unless Nikita told him, she wouldn't, would she?

Alex was snapped out of her daze by Sean. "Are you Ok?" Alex shook her head "Yeah I'm fine" Sean furrowed his brow "I was saying don't forget your gloves, it'll be cold out" Alex raised an eyebrow. "No way" she said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>As Alex and Sean approached her family's cabin, Alex stopped and smiled. "It's just like I remember". Sean was looking through is binoculars "Not exactly. Check this out" he handed them to Alex.<p>

"Those are Division agents! What are they doing here?" asked Alex confused. "Let's find out" said Sean approaching two of the guards.

Alex and Sean attacked two of the agents on guard outside when her mother appeared. "Alexandria; put down your weapon. These men are protecting me" Alex did as her mother asked and followed her inside.

"Sergei loved me, but Zetrov ruined him, just like it ruined your father. It got him killed" replied Katya. Alex nodded her head "Why did you come here?"

"Because everyone had forgotten it, except me" smiled Katya.

Her phone rang. It was Ari looking for Alex. He had a proposition for her: Sign over all of her shares in Zetrov to him. If she did so, he would give her and Katya enough money and security to live comfortably for the rest of their lives.

Amanda had given the contract to one of the agents in the cabin. He appeared in with it and a pen. He was followed by Sean who was held at gunpoint.

Alex sat at the table and read over the contract thoroughly twice before Sean broke the silence. "You're not _actually_ considering this, are you?" he asked in disbelief.

Alex looked up at him with her sad blue eyes, but got her message across. They were sad because she was about to upset her mother. Sean elbowed one of the guards behind him in the face. Alex stabbed another with the pen.

After taking down all six agents Alex turned to Sean and smiled "Mount Blanc pens are good for something". Sean just laughed.

When they got to the car, Alex opened the door for her mother. "Mama, you're going to the Greek Isles. Corfu" Katya looked at Alex confused. "I thought we would be going together?"

Alex took her mother's hand. "We will be together soon. But I'm a part of something great, something that will make a change. You will be safe with Sean".

A tear ran down Alex's face as she heard her mother say "I love you my dear Alexandra". They hugged and Katya got in the car.

"She's safe with me. Don't worry about her" reassured Sean. Alex hugged Sean tightly. "Take care of yourself also" smiled Alex. "I will…As long as I'm fed" the both laughed.

* * *

><p>"Now that no one's looking for you, you should have no problem getting out" said Michael to Cassandra. "It's a little hard to believe I'm dead" she smiled. "You'll get used to it" said Nikita comfortingly.<p>

Max ran over to hug Michael. "Max is going to miss his…friend. We'll keep in touch" smiled Cassandra, but you could see the pain in Michael's face. Nikita was about to open her mouth when Michael shook his head.

"No. I can't do it. I love you, Nikita, but I can't do it. I'm sorry" said Michael shaking his head. He's eyes were tired and worn.

"Michael please" pleaded Nikita. Cassandra took Max's hand and got into the car. "I've already lost one child; I'm not going to lose Max!" Michael kissed Nikita lightly on her forehead and whispered _"I'm sorry"_ before getting into the car with Cassandra and Max and driving off.

Nikita was left cold and alone at the side of the road. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She was I shock, so she just fell to ground and sat there. She sat there until sunrise the next morning. What happened to her life? How did it get so messed up?

_**Okay, relatively short chapter but I'm actually in a zombie state right now so I'm heading to bed. BTW if anyone has a suggestion on how to get paragraph spacing because for some reason when I update from Word to FF, the story turns out wrong (grammatically) and ends up running in to each other instead of breaking up from the Nikita story to the Alex and so on and so forth. So if anyone has any pointers, please share. And once again: What are the magic words? Always Review!**_


	9. Safe and Sound

_**So I've basically done 500/3000 words for my history project due tomorrow. I'm accepting the fact that I'm going to FAIL and moving on to something much more important: Fanfiction. I love the reviews and thanks to my good ole friend **_angelwings202 _**for the tip on the line spacing. But never fear! I think I sorted it with the previous update. Moving on, I still need to watch the newest episode or two of Nikita. I'm not sure how many I missed when I was away, so if I'm going totally off context, bear-with me. If I'm not, then great…**_

"Hey there kiddo" welcomed Birkhoff warmly. "How was the flight?" Alex lay down in a heap on the couch "Long".

"Well you're in better form than Nikki" said Birkhoff sitting down beside her. "Nikita's back? Is she Ok?" asked Alex sitting up. "I don't think so. She came back alone. It's just like London all over again" said Birkhoff shaking his head.

"Alone? What happened to Michael?" she asked concerned. "He couldn't take being away from Max, so he left with Cassandra. Nikita came home late last night. She told me what happened and left for a walk. She's been gone a few hours now and I'm wondering if I should be sending out a search party".

Alex got to her feet "Which direction did she go?" Birkhoff pointed out to the beach "She took a left up along there". "I'll have my phone so call me if she's home before me". Birkhoff nodded.

Alex took off at speed down the beach. She scanned her surroundings for the tall brunette, but there was no luck. She had been running for ten minutes now so she began to slow down her pace. It was when she stopped completely to regain her breath that she saw a figure in the distance, about fifty metres up the beach. Alex regained her breath and took off again.

It was Nikita. She was sitting in the sand dunes and grassy patches looking out onto the ocean. Alex slowed down to a light jog and then to a walking pace. She looked at the distant face of the broken woman.

Nikita watched Alex as she sat down next to her. They said nothing for a few minutes. Then Alex spoke softly "You'll always have me, no matter what".

That warm feeling ran through Nikita, it made her smile, but only for a moment before the pain came back.

"There was nothing I could say or do; his mind was made up" said Nikita staring out at the ocean. Alex nodded and listened intently. She was silent, wanting only to hear the crash of the waves as they hit the ground and the soft voice that belonged to Nikita.

"Maybe I'm better off. At least now he can't hate me for cutting off contact with Max" said Nikita harshly. Alex put her arm around Nikita's shoulder. Nikita rested her head on Alex's. They stayed sitting there for a while until Alex heard Nikita's light breathing as she descended into sleep. Alex smiled. Knowing Nikita, she was probably up all night and didn't get any, so she let her rest her head on her shoulder for as long as she needed.

Alex thought about how she felt about Nikita. She cared for her, and when she was hurt or upset she just wanted to make her feel better in any way she could. It was then that she promised herself to keep her safe and sound, a promise that she would never break.

_**I'm not even going to say "another short chapter". I think you should all just accept that my chapters are going to be short, sometimes long or medium but the majority of the time, short. Also: I kind of want to start another Fanfiction but I know that would mean that I wouldn't be able to update as frequently. Now I know that's kind of mean after me being A-Wall for two weeks, but, I can't lie to ye, especially when it affects this story, but gnaw it over and let me know through a PM. And once again Review!**_


	10. Pillow Fights and Clowns

_**So I was asked by my buddy when this was going to turn into an M cert so I'm going to give a rough estimate: In 2 chapters' time… MAYBE! So hold your horses ye horny crowd (yeah I went there) and I'm not too sure if I'd be good at M rated because I'm inexperienced myself in that department (I'm only a youngin still) so don't be disappointed…**_

"I was worried about you two" said Birkhoff rushing over to Nikita and Alex as they walked in. "Obviously not too worried or you would have rang" smiled Alex.

"Well, all that aside, is everything Ok?" he asked concerned. Nikita smiled "For now" and she walked over to the stairs.

"I'm going out I'll be back in a few hours" said Birkhoff putting on his jacket. "A couple of hours?" asked Alex. "Don't tell me that nerd's got a date?" joked Nikita.

"If you must know, there's a new club opening and I want to get some action" Alex raised an eyebrow "And you weren't going to ask us if we wanted to go with you? Thanks" Birkhoff shrugged his shoulders. "You can have a girl's night in. Watch a movie, or have a pillow fight" Nikita threw a glance Alex's way which caused her to giggle.

Birkhoff stared at her strangely and then snapped his fingers "Actually, if you're having a pillow fight can you hold off until I get home?" Nikita grinned "We can't promise anything".

Alex burst out laughing now, unable to hold it in. Birkhoff raised his eyebrow "I think I'm going to head before I catch what giggles the clown has over there" and with that he left.

"So: A pillow fight?" asked Alex. "If you're scared then don't follow me" said Nikita seductively as she walked up the stairs provocatively.

Alex's heart melted and her knees shook. When Nikita got to the top of the stairs, she turned around and said "My bed is cold…" and smiled before walking into her bedroom.

Alex's eyes followed her until she was out of sight, then she ran to the stairs and took a deep breath at the bottom, before hurrying to the top. As she got closer to the door her heart raced faster and faster. Once inside, there was no sign of Nikita. Alex looked around the room for her, but she couldn't find her.

Just as she was about to call out, the door closed and Alex swung around. A hand held her neck while the other trailed down the front of her from her chest right down to her throbbing centre. Alex moaned as Nikita's lips traced her neck. She spun around to face the object of her affections.

Returning the kisses now, Alex forced Nikita on to the bed, their bodies crashing against each other in a passionate embrace. Nikita rolled over on top off Alex and lifted up Alex's top and kissed her chest, down to her abs and as she slowly made progress to her thighs. As she placed a gentle kiss on each thigh, she massaged Alex's breasts causing the girl to moan with pleasure.

Bit by bit Nikita moved closer and closer to Alex's now wet and glistening clit. She pleaded with Nikita "Please, I want you to... I need you to..." Nikita silenced Alex with a kiss "Ssh". She finally went into the unchartered land to put Alex out of her torment. She licked the clit slowly and gradually and then got faster. Alex cried out in pleasure. Her groans got louder and louder until Nikita had to grip Alex's thighs. It was then when she put her fingers inside of Alex. She pulled them in and out slowly and tenderly but got faster. Alex's groans and moans were turning into loud cries. It was when she was riding out her orgasm that she arched her back.

Nikita was in awe of the perfection that was Alex. Her body was perfect: Her eyes, face, everything about her was completely perfect. Alex slipped her hand inside of Nikita. The groans coming from Nikita were confirmation that she was doing it right. As they grinded up against each other, panting heavily and crying out in satisfaction. Nikita looked into the soft blue eyes of the blissful girl and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

When they had both rode out their orgasms and climaxed, she fell on to Alex, with her leg between her wet thighs. They lay there panting, trying to regain their breath. Then Alex turned her head and looked deep into Nikita's eyes. She caressed her cheek with her hand and kissed her soft lips. Nothing needed to be said, Nikita knew how Alex felt with that one kiss. No one could take away this moment from her, no one.

_**So looks like you didn't have to wait. I thought since Birkhoff was out, meh why not? Now, as I said up top, I'm only a youngin and have no experience myself so take me under your experienced wing and guide me in the gay way. And I REALLY NEED Reviews for this chapter. So tell me what I did wrong so I can improve for the next time. Pointers are ALWAYS welcome!**_


	11. Desserts and DriveThru's

_**Here lads I'm sorry. I know that I haven't updated in aaages but I was really busy with school and personal stuff, but hey, I'm back now. So stall the ball and read on. Also, thanks to everyone for the tips on how to do a proper "lemon", that's what one of my reviewers called it, so I think I'll call them that from now on. I'll try my very best to make the next "pillow fight" a good one.**_

"So Ari and Amanda are trying to get ahead of the 'clean energy race'?" asked Nikita. "Yeah, so you have to get back over to Zetrov HQ to stop them" said Birkhoff. "Stop Division. Stop Amanda. Stop Percy, Ari and Gogol. That's all I ever do, for once can I please just take a minute out and watch some damn TV?" shouted Nikita.

Birkhoff stared at her in amazement and then raised an eyebrow. "Do what you want. I'm not your father. But may I remind you that it's you that decided to join this war? I'm just playing me part by letting you know where to go and how to get there. So if you want to watch TV then watch TV, no one's stopping you!" said Birkhoff raising his voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on down here? What's with all the fighting?" asked Alex appearing from the stairs. Nikita's face softened at the sight of Alex. "We have to go back to Zetrov. Ari and Amanda are planning to take-over at a board meeting tonight" said Nikita smiling at Alex.

"Wait, we? Last time you got near Zetrov you got into a fight with a MI6 agent. I think you should keep your distance since we're a few men down" said Alex smiling at Nikita, who was returning the smile. Birkhoff's eyes widened at the mention of "A few men down" he had been tip-toing around Nikita when it came to Michael, and here was Alex joking about it, and Nikita was smiling back at her about it. What was going on?

"Well tough, I'm going" said Nikita sitting down on the couch. Alex jumped in beside her as she turned on the TV. Birkhoff stood in the kitchen staring at them, amazed. "Well I'm coming too" he said walking towards the fridge.

Nikita turned around "Really? How come?" asked Nikita. "Well you seem to be jetting off to Russia every day. I think it's only fair that I get to go for once. Anyway, we are a few men down. Actually I'm the only man left. You could use the testosterone. So I'm glad to give it to you, pun intended" smiled Birkhoff as he went to his room.

"Testosterone? No thanks" laughed Alex. She then glanced in Birkhoff's direction, making well sure he was gone before she kissed Nikita. "Last night was just, amazing" she smiled softly into Nikita's eyes.

"It was, wasn't it?" joked Nikita before kissing Alex. Then she intertwined her fingers with Alex's. "How about we go out for a romantic dinner? That is after we save Zetrov and hopefully destroy Amanda and Ari" asked Alex charmingly. "Romantic dinner?" asked Nikita. "Yeah. It might be nice for a change to actually sit in a restaurant and talk while we wait a long time for overpriced food to come, instead of grabbing take through a drive-thru during one of our daily car-chases" joked Alex. Nikita laughed and kissed Alex's hand "That sounds great. And hey, we might even find time for dessert?" said Nikita grinning. "Well I like mine hot and moist" replied Alex seductively. Nikita's heart started racing.

"Are you hungry?" she asked sheepishly. Alex leaned in towards Nikita, her hand running down her hips and whispered "Starving". Alex had Nikita under her spell, and Nikita didn't care. She was Alex's slave, and Alex loved every minute of it.

_**Ok, don't complain. I know there's always an epic story when a TV show returns after a break, but this is not TV. So soz lads, but I'll try and make it up to ye so stay tuned. And yes, I'm going to ask: Please Review (It wouldn't be a proper story without me asking for reviews, now would it?)**_


	12. Going for Gold

_**Hello again, and before you say anything, I know I've a lot to catch up on BUT I have been working on another story. It's not on Fanfiction because I made it up myself, so if you want to read it for some reason FF won't let me put up the link so my username is newkid96 and the story is called Summer Sun and Girl's Fun. S**__**o let me know what you think by messaging me on either Fanfiction or LiveJournal. Now I might pull away from the storyline of the show for a while, just to see how it goes. Anyway…**_

_**One week later…**_

_Nearly there, just keep going. _Alex thought to herself as she and Nikita raced down the beach. _No, No, NO! Damn! _Nikita passed Alex out.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you enjoy life" said Nikita panting. "Sorry, I didn't realise we were going for gold at the Olympics" joked Alex. Nikita laughed and leaned in to kiss Alex.

Alex pulled away and Nikita looked confused. "I'm all sweaty" replied Alex flapping her arms. Nikita rolled her eyes "It's not like I've never kissed you when you were sweaty before" then she pulled Alex in close and kissed her.

"Well that was nice, sweat and all" smiled Nikita "Only nice? I'm taking offence to that" said Alex. "Changing the subject, what are you going to do now that Ari and Amanda are on the run and you've sold your shares in Zetrov?"

Alex put her hands in her pockets "Well I can't see myself lying on a beach in Hawaii sipping Pina Coladas". "Well at the risk of sounding selfish, I don't want you to go". Alex smiled and turned around to face Nikita "Come with me then. We can go anywhere in the world. Just you and me" said Alex excitedly.

Nikita smiled and held Alex's face in her hand "When I get Percy, and my Presidential pardon, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth". Alex kissed Nikita. It was a deep and passionate kiss. "You…are…amazing" said Alex kissing Nikita after each word. "I know" smiled Nikita confidently.

**Line break**

When the girls arrived in the door from their jog, Birkhoff was standing waiting for them. He looked like he had bad news. "What happened?" asked Nikita walking over to the distraught Tech. "It's Senator Pierce, she, she's…." he trailed off.

"How?" asked Nikita desperate. "Someone planted a bomb on the car, Sean couldn't get her out in time" Alex looked alarmed "Is Sean OK?" Birkhoff nodded "He's fine, apart from the whole seeing your Mom get blown up in front of you. Sorry, that was harsh". Nikita looked at Alex, she was shaking.

"Don't worry. He'll be Ok" said Nikita holding Alex in her arms. "So much for your pardon" said Birkhoff blandly. Nikita stared at him "I don't really care about that right now". "I'm sorry. I'll give you some space and go use the computer in my room" said Birkhoff leaving the girls alone.

"Who would do this? It can't be Division, unless?" "No!" Nikita cut in before Alex could finish "We'll find out who did this, and they'll pay. It's the least we can do for Sean" she said kissing Alex's forehead.

_**Short and sweet, I hope. If you like it please review, if you don't, well, all the more reason to review so I can improve. Please check out my story I'm writing on LiveJournal, I'm dying for reviewers, and since you guys are already so great, help a sista out?**_


	13. I want to be here

_**People of the world: News on my LJ story is that it IS public despite what some people say. News on THIS story, well, read on you lazy gits…**_

"You don't have to be here" said Sean putting on his Navy Hat. "Yes, I do. You're my friend Sean, I care about you" said Alex giving Sean a warm smile.

"The President will be here so the Secret Service is everywhere. It's the safest place on earth. You don't need to be here" Alex shook her head "Well tough, you're stuck with me". Sean smiled, but only for a second "Let's get to work".

* * *

><p>"All is clear on the mile perimeter" Nikita was checking in with Birkhoff. "There's a van located just north of you. It's probably a standard two man Division strike team" replied Birkhoff.<p>

"I'll take care of them" said Nikita hopping out of the car. "Well who else is gunna? The Easter bunny?" joked Birkhoff sarcastically, but became alarmed when there was no comeback from the other end of the line.

"Nikki? You there? Nikki come in!" there was no reply. Birkhoff used a satellite to view the area Nikita was in. She was gone. Brandt had taken Nikita, and Birkhoff didn't know where.

_**Two hours later…**_

"Nikita?" Alex called out as she threw her jacket across the chair. Birkhoff swung around in his chair. "Bad news kiddo, Brandt's got Nikki" and her swung back around typing vigorously on the keyboard.

Alex's heart sped up as the rest of her body froze. The thoughts running through her mind were making her dizzy. How could this happen, how could she let this happen? She has to find Nikita, she just has to. If Brandt does anything to her, Alex didn't even want to go there.

"Do you have any leads?" asked Alex regaining the use of her body and walking over to the tech. "None, this guy is like a ghost. Completely off the grid. The only lead I have is of a former cell mate. He's being moved to Military security today".

"Short time slot so. I'll call Sean" Birkhoff caught Alex by the arm. "We'll find her, I know it" Alex looked at the concerned tech and spoke quietly "I hope so".

_**Another short chapter. But here lads, just get used to the whole short chapter thing. Hope you liked it. Please review on either this or my story on LJ I'm determined to link it so stall the ball... newkid96. livejornal. **__**com (Except without the spaces inbetween. It's just FF being a gowl)**_


	14. Locked and Loaded Care Bears

_**Right I'm back after my holiday to Spain. I apologise for keeping you all hanging and I'm sorry that the story wasn't as good as it started out as. I'm going to try hard and salvage what respect ye used to have for me and the story. I'm going to try and give it a good ending, well, an interesting ending. Heads-up: It won't be following the storyline. Thanks to jakelover4ever for your persistence, I hope you like it dude…**_

"We've got an address" Sean was on the phone to Birkhoff, "We're on our way now". Birkhoff was worried about Nikita, but he didn't want Alex to just barge in, she wasn't thinking straight. Sean was trying to calm her down before they got to the house, but it was hard, she was going to do whatever it took to get Nikita back.

Sean pulled up outside. He turned to Alex as she was loading her gun and took a deep breath. "I want you to wait here" said Sean nervously. Alex looked at him with an amused expression, it was the first time he'd seen her smile since Nikita's kidnap. "Oh, Ok" she said laughing and picking up a Sigmus 9. Sean caught her arm as she went for the handle of the door. "I'm serious, stay in the car. If I need a hand, you'll hear, but for now, stay put".

"I'm going in there to save Nikita, and there's nothing you can do about it. I won't hesitate to harm you if you get in my way, clear?" Sean swallowed hard, "Alex, this isn't like you". Alex stepped out of the car and closed the door quietly behind her. Sean jumped out and followed her.

Alex stood to the right of the front door and grasped the handle. "I'll take point" said Sean. Alex thought for a moment and nodded. Sean raised his weapon as Alex turned the handle, "It's locked". Sean smiled, "I don't even know why we thought it would be open. He's kidnapped an ex-Division agent, not a care bear". Alex smiled, "we need to kick it in". Sean nodded, "Ready?" She took a deep breath, tightening her grip on the gun, knowing that they're losing the element of surprise. Sean took three steps back, held his breath, and thundered forward.

_**5 minutes earlier…**_

"Nik-ita" called Brandt teasingly. Her wrists ached with pain as the blood welled and ran from her restrained wrists to her elbows and dripped to the ground, a small pool forming beneath her.

"It looks like you _are_ on your own. No one has tried to save you, no one cares about Nik-ita anymore" Brandt was running his fingers down Nikita's neck towards her chest. She squirmed at his touch, but was unable to do anything about it.

"We could have been something, something real special. Do you remember the first time we met? It was in Sao Paulo, you were wearing a long purple dress, said you had one too many Mojitos. I thought you were exotic, and mysterious, just what I was looking for. But you had to screw it up, screw me up!" "I was following orders! I never cared about you, it was all an act. No One could EVER care about you! So why don't you just kill me alre…"

**BANG!**

_**Right so lads… I'm gunna leave ye hanging for another bit. Review and let me know what you think, whether it's anger or happiness all reviews are welcome. Oh and my Hawaiian friend: Detox over.**_


	15. Epilogue

_**Well lads, I hope you liked the last chapter, if not, I hope this one will suit you better. Anyway, enough with the idle chat…**_

"What the f-" shouted Brandt picking up a shotgun leaning against the wall, "Whoever this is must be an idiot! They're about to get their fucking brains blown out" he said with a huge grin across his face.

The only thing that ran through Nikita's mind was: _Please don't let Alex walk down those steps. Please don't let it be her. _The next few seconds were dragged out in such slow motion, Nikita heard the door to the basement open and then a loud gunshot echoed through the room, followed by another four, slightly sharper sounding shots.

There was a loud thump as Nikita saw Brandt hit the ground. Tears welled in her eyes. She closed them tightly, praying: _Please let her be alright. Just please let her be safe._

Nikita felt warm hands holding her face, and someone's head against her forehead. She felt the hot tears fall to her cheeks from the face above her. When she opened her eyes, there she was the one thing that kept her going since she was kidnapped. If she was honest, she was actually the only thing that kept her going since she met her.

Alex's blue eyes were sparkling with tears, but the happiness of seeing Nikita alive was spread across her face. She released Nikita from her restraints and was met with an embrace full of so much emotion and passion that they just stayed hugging until Alex pulled out and looked deeply into Nikita's soul, "I couldn't bear to think of living without you. I promise to keep you safe for as long as I live".

"I love you" and with that said, Nikita pulled Alex towards her, their lips meeting with such a fiery sensation of passion and lust. Lightning and adrenaline coursed through Nikita and into Alex. They were one with each other.

It was then that Nikita knew she was truly happy, she had finally found her soul-mate.

**Bang.**

Another shot rang through the room, Alex was forced towards Nikita. Her lips faltered and fell from Nikita's. Her eyes were distant, but still there. Nikita could see Alex slipping away even though she was beside her.

Nikita dropped to her knees, holding Alex tightly calling her name, "Alex, Alex. Please, no. Please!" Alex looked up to her wet face, "I love you too". A single tear ran down her cheek from her blue eyes as the last bit of life slipped away.

Nikita was still pleading. They were one with each other, but now they were broken.

Nikita sat on the floor, still clutching Alex and hour later when Birkhoff arrived. She was sitting in a pool of Alex's blood. When he walked in, he knelt beside Sean's body, thinking of the brave soldier and good friend he was. The room was eerily silent as Birkhoff sat down beside Nikita, putting his arm around her and holding her close.

She was torn, broken. Never to be whole again, never to feel again, she was gone.

_**Unexpected? If anyone knows me, they know that despite my happy, laid-back attitude, I'm a realist. Yes I escape to the land of FF to live in a world where things work out as we want them to, but when it comes to real life, I accept the facts. That's why I bring my dark ways into my stories, to make them more realistic, more believable. I'm sorry if it's not how you wanted it to end. It's just the way I felt it should. Don't worry though, not all of my fics are going to be so sad. I have loads of new ideas, and I'm already working on other stories. So stay tuned for more.  
>Now just before you go, I would like to thank all of the favourites and followers, without ye this story wouldn't of been as long. And I'm really happy that I did it because I made some great friends, one friend in particular (you know who you are) I dunno what I'd do without you. Anyway, now you can go back to your lives, or FF HQ…either way, thanks, you're a sound bunch!<strong>_


End file.
